


First Choice

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Becky, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Sasha, Omega Verse, lots of alpha superstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky gets a frantic call in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully using this verse doesn't make the characters too OOC. First time with this pairing, but I love them. I feel like Sasha would just be the type of omega that doesn't fit the stereotypes and works her ass off to fight them. 
> 
> Warning for an attempted, but not completed, non-consensual bond, bc Omega Verse.

Becky gets the call when she's settling into her hotel bed to watch Family Feud reruns, feeling oppressed by an insomnia that's been playing her for weeks. It's past midnight when it comes, but with her job, she's learned to constantly be ready for any call, and she grabs her phone instantly out of habit. 

She doesn't realize the ID read "Sasha" until she's raised the cell to her ear. 

"Bex?" Sasha's strained voice comes, trying to sound even, wavering slightly. 

Becky sits up in bed. She's only heard Sasha sound like that once or twice before, and both after intense matches. But it's Sunday and not a pay-per-view day. 

"Sasha? What's wrong?" she asks, suddenly concerned. 

"Fuck-- God, okay; this fucking alpha, you won't believe this shit," Sasha spits out, and Becky is up on her feet before she even realizes it. 

"What happened?" Becky asks, trying not to sound worried. 

"Okay, it's not my fucking fault, right, because I'm supposed to be taking a break from the suppressants, my doctor said so," Sasha pants out, and Becky's anxiety only doubles. 

"Sash--"

"So, you know, heat, okay, I can handle that. I told this friend of a friend to come over, an alpha, fuck, cause he was supposed to be a good guy, but--" Sasha's voice starts wavering. 

Becky feels panic and horror and rage ripple through her simultaneously and she's stammering as she asks, "fuck, Sasha, did he--?"

"What? No, not that, fuck, okay, I'm sorry." Becky listens for a moment as the girl breathes deep over the line. "It was fine, it was fucking fine, I was having a good time and everything, until he tried to; fuck, God, he tried to bond me."

"He--? Why--"

"I don't know, okay, fuck," Sasha says, a sob nearly breaking through the words. "I mean, it would out me, and he'd have a ticket to fame, and me for the rest of his fucking life, I guess, I don't know how that fucking works, but--" she pants shallowly, making everything sound fuzzy on the receiving end. "I swear to god, I think I broke his fucking nose, and then he just ran out."

"Fuck," Becky paces, dread settling into her bones. "Do you--"

"Bex, I need you to get here," Sasha pants, and it makes her sound not at all like Sasha Banks. "I know I sound fucking ridiculous, but please just fucking get here, I swear to God--"

"Okay, okay," Becky says, already grabbing her keys. "Where are you?" 

Sasha gives her location, and Becky realizes they're in the same hotel, a few floors apart, and she hangs up the phone after telling Sasha she'll be right there. 

When Becky knocks, Sasha answers the door in her underwear and a thin shirt. It's not like her to be modest, anyways. The scent of omega-in-heat is suddenly overwhelming, even to Becky, a beta. Sasha nods at her and moves into the room, and Becky follows, without so much as a greeting. 

"Can't fucking believe this shit," Sasha says, running a shaking hand through her brilliantly colored hair. She turns to Becky suddenly, face open and emotive in such a way that it takes Becky a moment to adjust to it and its unfamiliarity.  
"God, Bex, what the fuck..."

Sasha's rambling, but she's always been a talker. The scent of alpha is still present on her, sharp and intimidating, and Becky blinks as she realizes that he was here, just minutes ago. It makes her want to kick his fucking teeth in. 

"Are you okay?" Becky asks, and then shakes her head, because, "Of course you're not, but like--"

"I'll be fine," Sasha says, walking over to sit on the bed. She's still shaking, from emotion or the heat, Becky isn't sure. It's isn't until now she notices the thighs and underwear shining and damp with slick. 

"What; what do you need me to do?" Becky asks, sitting down as well, although she keeps a bit of distance between them out of respect. 

Sasha turns her head, blinking at Becky like she doesn't understand what the hell she just said. She turns back, looking at her knees, shaking her head.  
"I don't know, Becky, I don't know what I'm doing."

Becky burns a bit at that, although she's not sure why. "Then why'd you call me?"

"I just said, I don't know."

Becky huffs. "Why didn't you just call Naomi or Tamina?"

Sasha looks like she's resisting the urge roll her eyes. "They're both bonded alphas, and I'm not interested in messing with that shit."

"What about Xavier? And Bayley? They're both betas too," Becky says, searching Sasha's face in an attempt to understand something, although she's still not sure what. 

"Xavier's married, and beta or not, I'm still in heat," Sasha croaks.  
"And Bayley; I don't know, I didn't think it was fair to bother her with my shit."

"But you're perfectly fine with bothering me?" Becky asks incredulously. 

"It would seem that way," Sasha murmurs. For a moment, Becky feels like screaming in frustration, until Sasha's face contorts in pain, like she's about to cry. Becky doesn't understand, because Sasha hasn't even talked to her in weeks, well, before this; but she lets Sasha flop over and put her head in Becky's lap. 

"I know it shouldn't," Sasha mutters, her voice dampened, murky and deep with holding back tears. "It shouldn't make me upset, I've been fighting this shit since I was little, I was always ready for this shit, but..."

Becky tentatively places a hand in Sasha's hair and strokes softly, and the omega relaxes into her small show of affection, her skin hot and burning with color like her hair. 

"There's, what, one other omega in the female roster? Brie?" Sasha gulps in air. "And now they have her always doing her husband's shit, but at least she's bonded, she doesn't have to worry."

Becky wants to say she's sorry, say she'd fix it all if she could, but she knows Sasha won't care about that.  
"Sash', there are other omegas on the male roster, you know?"

"Like who?" Sasha sighs out. 

"Seth-effing-Rollins, for one," Becky almost laughs. "And you know everything he did this year."

"I thought that was just a rumor," Sasha says, and Becky wishes she could see her face. 

"Tyson Kidd, too, I've heard, mostly because Nattie likes to talk," Becky continues. "Neville, and I've even heard rumors about Tyler Breeze."

"Eddie Guerrero was an alpha," Sasha mumbles, and God, Becky just wants to draw her in close. 

"Yeah," Becky admits. "But you heard the rumors about Chris Benoit, right? I think people thought he was so broken up.. After, you know... Because of a broken bond." 

"I ate that shit up when I was younger," Sasha laughs dryly. "But it seemed a bit too good to be true."

"You know," Becky says, cracking a smile. "I even heard a rumor about Shawn Michaels once."

"No fucking way," Sasha accuses, snorting, shaking her head slightly in Becky's lap. She breathes a moment, and Becky settles more into the warmth of her skin, before Sasha says, "Alphas fucking suck." A pause. "They only care about themselves, and in the end they always just screw you over," she croaks.

Then, before Becky knows what's happening, she's sitting up, looking at Becky wildly. "Fuck, I didn't even; the shit with Charlotte; and then, oh, God, Paige, she's an alpha too and she--" Sasha chokes on her words. 

"It's fine, Sash'," Becky says, voice soft. "It sucks, what they both did, but;" she breathes, sighing. "You taught me to be tougher than that a long time ago, didn't you?"

"Shit, Bex," Sasha breathes, sweat beading on her forehead. 

"I'm just wondering why I'm here at all," Becky says, grinning softly. "Why you'd want me here, I mean."

Sasha blinks, and Becky realizes how torn up she looks, now, hair askew, flushed, sweating through her skin-tight t-shirt, underwear and thighs damp. 

"When was the last time you--?" she starts. 

"I got off a couple times while you were on your way here," Sasha answers. 

"I--" Becky chokes on her words at the mental image of Sasha touching herself. "But I'm a beta."

"You think I want a fucking alpha right now?" Sasha says, crossing her arms, and there's the Banks she knows. "Not that; you'd be my first choice, in all honestly, Bex, but I'm stubborn, and I didn't think you'd, well, you know. But then the alpha I invited over overstepped."

Becky swallows, throat feeling dry. It wouldn't be the first time, just the first in a long time, and even Becky can feel warmth burning under her skin at omega scent, no matter her status. "You want me to--"

Sasha rolls her eyes, surging forward, and kisses Becky like it's been forever, and it has. Becky is always weak in Sasha Bank's presence, and it's only minutes later that her fingers have found their way inside the omega, Sasha reduced to a quivering mess, still trying, desperately, to give orders, even as she drips slick into Becky's hand. And Becky doesn't think about who was just here, was just inside Sasha, because there's no point; not when an omega, and more importantly, Sasha, has asked her, a beta, to help her through her heat. Sasha has exposed herself fully to her, even if she won't admit it, given Becky the duty of pleasing her and keeping her sated. And as pathetic as it is, Becky Lynch is willing to take anything Sasha Banks is willing to give her. 

In the morning, when they're wrapped around each other, Sasha still holding in a burning, vibrating heat under her skin, Becky orders extra helpings of breakfast for room service, knowing Sasha must be hungry, and tells her not to worry, she'll call Hunter soon to let him know they won't be stepping in any squared-circles for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this went okay. Yep, Sethie boy will always be an omega in my eyes. 
> 
> Also just realized that if Brie's an omega, then Nikki should be one too, bc genetics and twins and such. Oh well. Maybe since she's off the show rn? Idk. 
> 
> I in no way mean to comment on the tragedies of Eddie Guerrerro's and Chris Benoit's (and his familie's) deaths; this is fiction and I regard these events with full respect. 
> 
> Comment if you please, it keeps me running!


End file.
